There exists many forms of containers on the market manufactured out of different material. The use of corrugated fiber board or cardboard is popular due to its inexpensive and relative sturdiness. Often times such containers are constructed using fasteners such as staples, adhesives or tape to hold them together. The use of such fasteners particularly with regard to the lid or top flange allows the opening and resecuring of the lid. While this is desirable in certain instances, it is undesirable in others. For example, in the shipping of currency e.g. rolled coins, a pilferproof feature rather then reclosable one is desired.
It is also desired that the container be relatively inexpensive and of a sturdy construction to contain the items such as rolled coins, etc. In addition, the container should be readily constructed and fully sealable without the use of staples, adhesive or tape to maintain its pilferproof feature.